Dreaming of Prince Charming
by Team Non-canon
Summary: After Eddie leaves, Bella starts having dreams of one of the Volturi Ruler. She steals some money and catches a plane to Italy. What will she find? Will she modernize the Stuck-in-the-past oldies? Or will she end up dead? Read&Review! Flames welcome!
1. Chapter 1 Theft, A Zune, and Clubbing

**AN/ Hey, its been a while and I need imput on this story. =) If you have Ideas, please, for the love of god, SHARE! I would like to recommend a few authors; Gonna-be-an-author, 7 Ace, Lauren. C. Powell, xyoungatheart, and BlahSushi, XxSouthernCowgirl, and WeathermanXCore(epic writer, for a guy...). Check them out.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>PUBLIC SERVICE ANNOUNCEMENT:<strong>

**~PEOPLE! There IS a difference between sense and since. Sense is referring to the the senses such as sight, sound, taste; or sense can be referring to common sense, which all of this is. Since is referring to time; it is also a preposition which starts a prepositional phrase. Ex. of since: Since I was 5, I have always spent Christmas with my mom's family. Ex. of sense: I use common sense when writing. PLEASE CHECK YOUR STORIES! AND IF YOU EVER NOTICE ME DOING THAT, _PLEASE_ NOTIFY ME IMMEDIATELY! Thank you, have a nice day.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not and will not ever own anything that is internationally known. Books, songs, characters, etc. Please do not believe me to be the owner.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>P.S. For the songs, I find it easier to read the lyrics<strong> **if you have t****he song playing. =)**

* * *

><p>Edward… <em>THRASH<em>

Gone… _THRASH_

WHY! _THRASH_

Why? _THRASH_

Love… _THRASH_

Bastard... _THRASH_

Caius… _THRASH_

Caius? _THRASH_

That's normally how each night would go; me dreaming of Edward leaving, deciding that he is a bastard, and ending with the image of Caius's face. I don't know how I know it's him, or why I'm dreaming of him but all I know is that in my dreams he is beautiful. After about a month of these dreams, I have decided that I am fed up with my life as an undead, no pun intended, and find out why I have been dreaming of the blonde Volturi ruler. That is why I am currently breaking into the Cullen residence.

First, though, I should probably introduce myself. My name is Izzy Swan, formally known as Isabella Marie Swan, formerly known as Bella, but that was before my bastard of an ex-boyfriend decided to force his family to move because of a small mishap. What mishap? You may ask. Well, it all started when Pixie, Bastard's "sister", decide that I was having a birthday party. Mind you, I wanted nothing to do with it, I wanted to put pajamas on and watch a marathon of 'Bleach', but NO, and I had to dress-up and slap a smile on my face and go to a party, which I REPEAT I didn't want. So then, as I'm opening presents, I get a paper-cut and Jasper, Pixie's husband, losses control and tries to take a bite out of me. Then the bastard pushes me into a glass table, making the bleeding worse. After that, I was stitched up and sent home. Three days later, the Cullen's are gone. Oh, I guess I forgot the most important fact, the one that will make this all make SOME sense. The Cullen's are vampires. Was there like a collective gasp? A group OMFG? Yeah, that's what I thought.

So back to the breaking in, this morning I decided that I was done with my funky dreams so I wrote a note to Charlie, packed up all of my stuff, and drove to the Cullen's house. What? I need to get the money for the plane ticket from somewhere, right? Why not just take a little, or a lot, from Bastard's safe. Well, here I am. I get out and walk to the front door, letting myself in with the key that I have.

Once in, I realize that nothing has changed, all the furniture is here, and even my blood stain is still on the carpet. I dismiss that and walk straight up to the bastard's room. OOOOH! The bastard left all of his music here! Then the most amazing idea popped into my head, I should leave him a gift! With that thought, I ran to Emmett's sports closet and grabbed a baseball bat and started swinging at all of the bastard's CD's.

After about an hour, all that was left of the CD's was dust. Feeling proud, I quick opened the safe and grabbed about 15 million dollars and one of the unlimited credit cards. What? I like money just like anyone else and they owe me LOTS! After that, I jogged down to the garage and grabbed the keys to the only car that was left, Eddie-boy's Vanquish. JACK-POT! I got in and speed towards Seattle.

Once at the airport, I ran to the ticket counter and practically growled at the lady behind the counter, "First ticket that gets me to Volterra, Italy." All this thinking about Edward has me in a pissed-off mood. She gasps in shock and quickly types away.

"The next plane leaves in half an hour," the lady says, timidly. "The last seat on the plane is first class though."

"I'll take it" I demand, handing her the credit card. Soon I have past security with minimal questions about the money and have taken my seat. I turn on my Zune and turn on my newly formed Eddie-hating playlist, and think of all the things I want to do while I'm still human. This is what I've thought of;

~ Successfully walk in heels

~ Spend a million dollars or more in a day

~Own a Bugatti Veyron in blue and black

~ Go clubbing

~Get wasted

~ Get Eddie-Boy's number and prank call him

~ Get a vampire to eat cake

~ Plot revenge on Eddie-boy

The last one is already in progress so I just have to complete the rest. I'm sure that the Volturi will help me, especially since I AM Caius's mate! Oh, and I can make people burst into flames, just saying. Then the song that totally is my life starts; _21 Guns _by Green Day.

_Do you know what's worth fighting for?_

_When it's not worth dying for?_

_Does it take your breath away_

_And you feel yourself suffocating?_

_Does the pain weigh out the pride?_

_And you look for a place to hide?_

_Did someone break your heart inside?_

_You're in ruins_

A stray tear falls from my eye as I reflect on my life.

_One, 21 guns_

_Lay down your arms, give up the fight_

_One, 21 guns_

_Throw up your arms into the sky, you and I_

_When you're at the end of the road_

_And you lost all sense of control_

_And your thoughts have taken their toll_

_When your mind breaks the spirit of your soul_

_Your faith walks on broken glass_

_And the hangover doesn't pass_

_Nothing's ever built to last_

_You're in ruins_

Another tear.

_One, 21 guns_

_Lay down your arms, give up the fight_

_One, 21 guns_

_Throw up your arms into the sky, you and I_

_Did you try to live on your own_

_When you burned down the house and home?_

_Did you stand too close to the fire_

_Like a liar looking for forgiveness from a stone?_

_When it's time to live and let die_

_And you can't get another try_

_Something inside this heart has died_

_You're in ruins_

_One, 21 guns_

_Lay down your arms, give up the fight_

_One, 21 guns_

_Throw up your arms into the sky_

_One, 21 guns_

_Lay down your arms, give up the fight_

_One, 21 guns_

_Throw up your arms into the sky, you and I_

By the end of the song, I'm in full blown silent tears. Damn you Eddie! Why did you have to leave me? Why? Then _Iridescent_ by Linkin Park**(AN/Sadly me theme right now... I hate depression!)** starts;

_You were standing in the wake of devastation_

_And you were waiting on the edge of the unknown_

_And with the cataclysm raining down_

_Insides crying "Save me now"_

_You were there, impossibly alone_

_Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?_

_You build up hope, but failure's all you've known_

_Remember all the sadness and frustration_

_And let it go. Let it go_

_And in a burst of light that blinded every angel_

_As if the sky had blown the heavens into stars_

_You felt the gravity of tempered grace_

_Falling into empty space_

_No one there to catch you in their arms_

_Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?_

_You build up hope, but failure's all you've known_

_Remember all the sadness and frustration_

_And let it go. Let it go_

_Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?_

_You build up hope, but failure's all you've known_

_Remember all the sadness and frustration_

_And let it go. Let it go_

_Let it go_

_Let it go_

_Let it go_

_Let it go_

_Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?_

_You build up hope, but failure's all you've known_

_Remember all the sadness and frustration_

_And let it go. Let it go_

The song was right, I had to let I go. With my new discovery, I fell into a dreamless sleep.

About 16 hours later, I woke up, refreshed, to a song I put in this playlist just because Edward hated it and because it describes the new me; _Sexy and I Know It_ by LMFAO.

_When I walk on by, girls be looking like damn he fly_

_I PIMP to the beat, walking on the street with in my new lafreak, yeah_

_This is how I roll, animal print pants, I patrol,_

_It's Red Foo with the big ass 'fro_

_And like Bruce Leroy I got the glow_

_Girl look at that body (x3)_

_I-I-I I work out_

_Girl look at that body (x3)_

_I work out_

_When I walk in the spot, this is what I see_

_Everybody stops and they staring at me_

_I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it_

_I'm sexy and I know it (x2)_

_When I'm at the mall, security just can't fight them off_

_When I'm at the beach, I'm in a speedo trying to tan my cheeks_

_This is how I roll, come on ladies it's time to go_

_We headed to the bar, baby don't be nervous_

_No shoes, no shirt, and I still get service_

_Girl look at that body (x3)_

_I work out_

_Girl look at that body (x3)_

_I work out_

_When I walk in the spot, this is what I see_

_Everybody stops and they staring at me_

_I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it(Show it show it)_

_I'm sexy and I know it (x2)_

_Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, yeah_

_Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, Yeah_

_Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, Yeah_

_Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, yeah yeah_

_I'm sexy and I know it_

_Do the wiggle man_

_I did the wiggle man_

I burst out laughing at this part. All the people around me look at me in shock. I just shrug.

_Girl look at that body (x3)_

_I work out_

_Girl look at that body (x3)_

_I work out girl in the party s''t_

I'm in full-out hysterics by now. Then the captain gets on the audio-system and says that we will be landing soon, so I take out my ear-buds and turn off my Zune. I think I'm going to buy that Bugatti before I go to the castle. So once the plane lands, I fly out of there and make my way through customs. Then I grab my bags and my way out to the street where I hail a taxi.

"Nearest Bugatti dealership." I ground out, annoyed with the slowness.

"Yes, miss." The drive says, looking confused.

Twenty minutes later I am the proud owner of a blue and black 2.4 million dollar Bugatti Veyron. Two list things down, six more. As I drive toward the castle, I figure I can get four more things done in one night to that leaves two more. Once I get to the castle, I park my car and walk into the building like I own the place. I walk up to the clerk at the desk and say,

"Hi, my name is Izzy Swan. I request a hearing with the Volturi. I am aware of what they are."

"One sec, Hun." The lady says, sweetly. She probably thinks that they will turn her. Fat chance! Suddenly, the door behind her open and out walks a rather short vamp.

"Giana, I'll take Miss Swan from here." The vamp-chick says coldly. Then she turns toward me and nods before walking off down the corridor she just came from. I am in awe by the paintings on the walls, that I don't realize that we have stopped in front of emasculate wooden doors. Then, almost on a silent cue, the doors open to a large cylindrical room. At the center of the room, sits 3 throne-like chairs. In these thrones sit the three kings; Aro, Marcus, and my Caius.

"Welcome, Miss Swan. I hear you know of our species. May I ask how you know this?" Aro inquires.

"I used to reside in the Olympic peninsula where I meet and befriended Carlisle and his family. After awhile, I figured out what they were. Then, they left now I wish revenge on them, to be changed, and to join the Guard." I say, confidently.

"Why should we welcome you to the Guard?" Caius growls out.

"Firstly, I can control fire so I could easily destroy all of you in a flick of my wrist and I can teleport up to 15 feet. Secondly, Ask Marcus what my ties are to you and the rest of the coven." I reply calmly. Then a thought hits me. "oh, and I'm a mental shield."

"Marcus, what do you see?" the ever so curious Aro asks. Marcus concentrates for a second then gasps.

"Brother, she is Caius's true mate." He says bored. The Guard and the brothers gasp at this.

"So, what's going to happen? I mean I could always go find another vamp to change me, but that would take to long." I question, examining my nails. Suddenly, Caius is in front of me and has my cheek in his hand. He then tilts my head up so that I'm looking straight into his ruby red eyes. I feel as though I am looking straight into his soul. Then all of a sudden, his lips are on mine and in shock, I teleport half-way a crossed the room. "Nope, you can't just kiss me. This is the twenty-first century and you WILL learn modern etiquette!" I demand. "And as I have a bucket list, I am going clubbing tonight! Anyone can join me." Aro raises his hand. "Yes, Aro."

"One, what is a bucket list and two, what is 'clubbing'?" He says, in interest.

"A bucket list is a list of things you want to do before you die, or in my case, be changed. Clubbing is a lot of fun and I have now changed my invitation. All of the vampires in this room that weren't changed in the last twenty years raise your hand." Everyone raises there hand. "Wow! Ok, this is going to be a little more challenging than I thought. Ok, I need everyone's clothing size, shoe size, and three vamps to come with me. Any volunteers?" Once again, everyone's hand shot up. "Hmm. How about the two big guys over there and the chick that brought me in." As I point them out, they come to stand by me.

"Hi, I'm Felix and this is Demetri." One of the big guys says, pointing to the other.

"hey," I reply.

"I'm Jane." The chick says. I nod. "I have all of the sizes in my head so we can head out."

"OK, let's go. Bye," I call over my shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>So, What do you think? Tell me! If you do, then you get a prize!<br>**


	2. Chapter 2 Clothes, a Flirt, and Grinding

**OK, I know I haven't written in like forever but, I miss you guys so, here I am. I know most people ramble about why they were gone, but I won't. Let's just say life caught up with me and took me out of the game for awhile. I'm glad to say I'm on my way to being back on the horse.**

* * *

><p><strong>I know many people are wondering how Bella knows everything she does, don't worry. I have a plan and hopefully it will be cool. Also on the comment of the Volturi not putting up with Bella bossing them around, they see a potential in her that is so great that no one would defy her.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Quick shout out to my counter-part, Gonna-be-an-Author, we Beta for each other and I like to think we are really good friends.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING: There are a few mature-ish themes in here: drinking, flirting, grinding, and the like, so continue with caution. I will not be changing my rating, because, as I am only 14, I don't think it goes there in depth…<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not and will not ever own anything that is internationally known. Books, songs, characters, etc. Please do not believe me to be the owner.<strong>

* * *

><p>After an hour or so of shopping, Jane and I have found the perfect outfit for everyone, including Caius. I instantly love what we pick out for him; a gray t-shirt with the words "No War" on it and dark wash jeans with black trainers to complete the outfit. All the guys will be wearing jeans, t-shirts, and either tennis shoes or Converse. The girls are the complete opposite, with Sulpicia and Athendora in mid-thigh length dresses, Jane in a pink tutu, gray tights and ballet flats, and a black t-shirt that read "Bite me", Heidi and Chelsea would be wearing skinny jeans and blouses with complimentary high heels, and Renata could show off in pink skinny jeans, a cupcake cult shirt and wedge boots with fringe. We then head back to the castle to get ready.<p>

Once we get back I have Jane round everyone up in the throne room. With everyone there, I hand out the outfits.

"Oh my god, I love it!" Athendora squeals.

"Cool," Alec nods and walks back to his emo corner.

Marcus opens his bag and finds the hoodie I got him and stares at it blankly, "Wha… what is this—this _garment_?" he glances up at me, blank and puzzled.

"It's a hoodie; think of it like a robe with a zipper and pockets, that only falls to your waist." I explain casually.

"Oh, ok." He replies, slightly less confused.

"I _REFUSE_ TO WEAR SUCH A SILLY SHIRT! There's no such thing as no war, look around silly girl, there is war around us every day... Whether it is people against people or people against themselves! There is always a battle somewhere; a silly shirt will never change that!" Caius booms.

"You will wear it. Otherwise you cannot go clubbing." I reply in a scolding manner.

He looks down, sheepishly, and snaps, "Fine! But I will not like it,"

"Alright, all of you go and get ready and meet me back here when you are finished." I order, and then I turn to Jane, "is there a place I can change? And could you fetch my bags, please?" She nods and is off like lightning. After about a minute, she returns with my bags and escorts me to an enormous bathroom.

"You can change here; just call me when you are done, I'll escort you back to the throne room." Jane states before bowing and leaving the room. I dig around my duffle bag once she is gone in search for my nude strapless bra and hot pink thong that I'm sure I packed. _A-ha! Found them!_ Of course they are at the bottom. Then I strip down, slip on my under garments and squeeze into my new super tight black leggings. Then I pull on the hot pink tube top with wide stud strips. Finally I grace my feet with hot pink 5 inch heels. I do natural makeup and curl my hair.

I pack my black clutch with my fake ID, lip gloss, and my phone. Then I grab my Zune as an afterthought and call to Jane, "Alright, I'm done so can you come get me Jane?" She is there in a second and soon we are back at the throne room. I see that everyone is there so I asked them, "Could you guys line you so I can make sure you have everything on right?" They do as I say, even Caius. As I look then over, I realize that they just might be ready to go out.

To make sure they know how to dance, I flip on my Zune and play some Bruno Mars. "Now, dance." I say, slightly amused when they start to waltz. "No, no, no! Listen to the music; let your body take over! Your hips will do most of the work." And suddenly they are all hula dancing. I face palm. I stop the music. "Ok, I'll just have to show you!" I put the music back on and start to move with the beat. Demetri being the closest, I move over to him and start to grind in time with the music. I lean up to his ear and whisper, "move your hips!" When he does so, Caius growls and lungs for him. I throw up my shield and block him, still dancing. When the song ends, I shut off my Zune and look to see the whole room stunned. "What?" I ask confused.

"You stopped Caius mid-air!" Jane explains, after she frees herself from her trance. "How?"

"Oh, you know, it's just a circus trick…" I say playfully. "You guys ready?" After a chorus of yes's, we all head down to the garage. "Alec, wanna ride with me?"

"You have a car here?" He asks, almost shyly.

"Yup, I bought it this morning. It's a Bugatti." As soon as I say Bugatti, Alec responds with a yes. "Cool, you guys can just follow me in the cars you take! We are going to this new club, _Forever Dawn._"

We arrive within ten minutes. I gracefully slide out of my car and throw my keys to the valet. He grabs them and runs to park my car. As he passes, he hands me a receipt. I continue on into the club, walking right past the line and up to the bouncer. All of the Volturi follow close behind.

"Hey babe, all these people your friends?" the bouncer asks, eyeing my little group.

"Honey, I don't go anywhere without them." I tell him, leaning up to kiss his cheek while slipping him a fifty dollar bill I had suavely tucked in my palm earlier. "Come find me later, I might need a drink." I whisper in his ear.

"Will do," he smiles, then louder, to the everyone, even though they could hear perfectly fine, "Alright, in you go." And I lead them into the bustling building that is the club, just as "Somebody That I Used To Know" by The Wanted, came over the sound system. I head straight for the bar and order a Royal Fuck and a Sex on the Beach for everyone. Once again everyone gaps at me.

"Hey, gorgeous, I get off at 12." The bartender winks at me after handing me the drinks.

"I'll keep that in mind, but only if you can share with the bear of a bouncer outside. He had dibs first." I flutter my eye, flick my hair and walk off with a slightly extra wiggle of my hips. Once I get to our table, I see Alec, Marcus, and Demetri being attacked by women, Heidi, Athendora, and Chelsea out dancing, and Caius scowling. "What's ever the matter, Cai Cai?" I giggle.

"Isabella, how dare you flaunt yourself in front of men, while you are fully aware that you are my mate! You have no respect for me!" Caius fumes.

"Get over it and come dance with me!" I yell after downing my shot. I walk out onto the dance floor knowing he'll follow.

* * *

><p><strong>And that is the end of Chapter 2. Once again, I am sorry for the delay, I just got lost in life. <strong>

**Review! **

**First person to guess my favorite Boy Band and my favorite member of said boy band will get a secret prize! Also, Like Team Non-Canon on Facebook for updates and special clues!**


	3. Author Death

Hi guys, friend of the author here. I am typing to inform you that Team-Non Canon has unfortunately suffered a fatal injury and can no longer write fanfiction. Long story, it involved a bucket… :I

Anways, This means there will be no more updates from here, and no fanficton. I know, this saddens you all IMMENSELY. Just be glad she left her password with me to inform you all, it was one of her last wishes.

Saddest Regards,

-Friend of the late author


End file.
